elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Sigma Solon
Solon (now Solon Premium, formerly Solon NV) is a model of low to mid-rise machine room less traction elevator made by Sigma Elevator Company. It is one of the three current MRL models made by Sigma, the other two being the Muse and EMRL 1000. Overview Solon was launched in around the early or mid 2000s. There are two different versions of Solon; the Solon Standard and Solon Comfort. The difference between the two versions is that the Solon Comfort has limited specifications and has a slightly more basic aesthetic compared to the Solon Standard. In the 2010s (possibly in 2012 or 2013), the Solon was re-branded as the Solon NV, and again as Solon Premium in 2019. Specs Solon Standard *Machine room less traction with gearless permanent magnet synchronous machine *1-1.75 m/s speeds *450-1150 kilograms (or 6-16 (standard code), 6-17 (EN code) persons) capacities *Unknown maximum number of floors, but not more than 20 floors *Can accommodate up to 4 elevator cars in a group control system *Can have two entrances *Only equipped with two speed center opening doors *Can be equipped with Sigma NeT elevator monitoring system as an optional feature Solon Comfort *Machine room less traction with gearless permanent magnet synchronous machine *1 m/s speeds *450-1000 kilograms (or 6-13 (standard code), 6-15 (EN code) persons) capacities *Serves up to 15 floors *45 m of maximum rise *Can accommodate up to 4 elevator cars in a group control system *Single entrance (it is unknown if double entrance was also available) *Only equipped with two speed center opening doors *Can be equipped with Sigma NeT elevator monitoring system as an optional feature Solon NV *Machine room less traction with gearless permanent magnet synchronous machine *1-1.75 m/s speeds *450-1000 kilograms (or 6-13 persons) capacities *Serves up to 32 floors *Can accommodate up to 4 elevator cars in a group control system *Can have two entrances *Only equipped with two speed center opening doors *Can be equipped with Sigma NeT elevator monitoring system as an optional feature Notable installations Solon Standard and Solon Comfort Indonesia *Kutabex Beach Front Hotel and The Kuta Beach Heritage Hotel, Bali (2010) *Amaris Hotel Seminyak, Bali (2011) *Mercure Bali HarvestLand Kuta, Bali (2010) *Kualanamu International Airport, Medan (2013) Thailand * SC Plaza, Bangkok (2007) * RSU Tower, Bangkok * The Walk Kaset-Nawamin, Bangkok (2013) * The Walk Ratchaphruek, Nonthaburi (2012) Other countries To be added. Solon NV Indonesia *Poins Square, Jakarta (2015-2016, replacement from 2002 Sigma Di elevators) *Hotel Citradream Bintaro, South Tangerang, Banten (2015) *Noor Hotel, Bandung *Hotel Citradream Yogyakarta, Yogyakarta (2014) *Ayola La Lisa, Surabaya *Amaris Hotel Lebak Bene, Bali (2014) *Yan's House Hotel, Bali (2016) Other countries *Footbridge near Tin Ma Court (KF57), Wong Tai Sin, Kowloon, Hong Kong, China (2018)兩年前，我們介紹過有關「前側門」的無機房升降機，最近在黃大仙天馬苑外天橋再發現新落成的升降機為前側門。 (Facebook page: hkelev.com) *Robot Dessert Cafe Thailand, Samut Prakan, Thailand (2018-2019) Gallery Sigma_MRL_JKT.jpg|A Sigma Solon Standard elevator with its controller cabinet in Jakarta, Indonesia. IMG_0982.JPG|A Sigma Solon elevator gearless machine installed in the elevator shaft. External links *Solon NV **Solon NV brochure *Solon (from the old website of Sigma) **Solon Standard brochure (archived) **Solon Comfort brochure (archived) Category:Elevator models Category:Traction elevator models Category:Machine room less elevator models Category:Sigma elevator models